The characteristics of OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diodes) panels, such as emitting a surface light and having a film structure, make OLED panels ideal for application in the illumination field, as has been done recently. Therefore, the appearance and design of light fixtures can be varied due to the integration of OLED panels as a light source.
However, in general, the service life of OLED panels is short, and thus the purchase intention of light fixtures using OLED panels as a light source is caused. Furthermore, although existing light fixtures using OLED panels as a light source have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for improving light fixtures.